


Another chapter and hungry eyes

by InsomniaMagic



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, KuroKen Week, Kuroken Week 2018, M/M, poem, prompt wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: KuroKen Week 2018Day 4: Wrong numberYou see me brighter than the stars in the skyThe night is sunnier when you touch my weary eyes





	Another chapter and hungry eyes

 

You see me brighter than the stars in the sky

The night is sunnier when you touch my weary eyes

My soul yelps as you caress my thighs,

Soft lips of yours kiss me and shivers claw their way through my spine.

 

My eyes search for the wrong number you wear,

Number one illuminating your body as you lay in front of me almost bare,

I squeeze your arm, you let out a small gasp of air,

My jersey number calls to me like a siren hiding beneath, you are not fair.

 

I lower down as you throw your lean body on my bed,

Your golden, hungry eyes remind me again and again, I have it for you tremendously bad,

You turn around and lay all the kisses on me, red jersey with number one thrown on my head,

I gasp over and over and again, fingers cursing through your hair, in the night the sole shine of our wedding band.

 

We crawl into each other’s arms, you look to me, search me as I was your memoir,

You flip through me to reminisce about the past,

You peek at the last chapter to see if even after this lifetime, we´ll still be us,

I hug your naked body, and I cuddle you until the night has passed.

 

I see you brighter than the sun in the sky,

The day is sharper when I am allowed to see the world through your eyes,

I hope your soul screams when I caress you with love,

Our lips kiss gently, you reach for that old jersey with the number one.

 

Ancient digit, the incorrect one,

Many years ago and still not enough,

Life the same as before and yet so different,

Never changing with you being forever significant,

Eternally grateful you let me be your husband, your number one,

You see me in my darkest times and you never ever give up.

 

You wear my number,

I wear your heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you again for your time, I am still overcome with a terrible cough. I hope you are well and healthy! Take lots of vitamins :)
> 
> Have a beautiful day!


End file.
